universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
House Targaryen (Daenerys)
This is a profile of Daenerys Targaryen and her army from Game of Thrones. Summery Daenerys was born at a time when her family was all but extinct during a large scale war called Robert's rebellion. she and her brother fled to Essos, the continent across the sea from Westeros. originally, she was timid and used, but after a long time of ordeals, she became the mother of dragons and breaker of chains and led a large scale invasion of Westeros. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Daenerys Targaryen Second-in-command *Jorah Mormont Military Leaders/Councillors *Tyrion Lannister *Grey Worm *Ellaria Sand *Olenna Tyrell *Yara Greyjoy **Theon Greyjoy Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Daario Naharis Military unit Infantry *Unsullied ** Sword and Shield ** Spear and Shield *Second Sons **Assassins **Infiltrators Cavalry *Second Sons **Horsemen *Dothraki **Swords **Archers Monsters *Dragons **Drogon **Rhaegal **Viserion |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Shields Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrows Territories Dragonstone * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Her families' homeland was originally Westeros, since the end of Robert's rebellion, she and her brother have been exiled to Essos, but Dragonstone has always been her family's home) * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: Humans, Dragons * Civilians: Unknown * Military: 110,000 Civilization Stats Tier 12 Dark: Based on the world being medieval age style era it would stand that they possess similar weaponry and tech back then. They have no noticeable influences in their group that grants them any of such aspects. (possibly magic because of Daenerys' Dragons) But like the rest of Westeros they believe in the pantheon known as the Sevens. Power Sources Magic: Fire Breath (Daenerys' dragons are capable of breathing fire which cover a large area) Fire Resistance (Daenerys and her dragons are capable of walking through fire without being burned) Flight (Dragons are capable of flight at great speeds) Conquest Stats Though the extend of their territory is unknown, based on Daenerys' time in Essos conquering and liberating, she became so powerful that she defeated or subjugated every major power presented to her. so likely Tier 8-C Small Continent, The largest force that Daenerys ever mustered is 100,000 Dothraki, 8,000 Unsullied, 2,000 Second Sons, unknown number of Ironborn ships and 3 Dragons. Power Stats DC: Large Building: Dragons current stats being capable of burning large buildings to the ground or many ships of a fleet at once. Building Level: Iron Born Ships with catapults. Wall-Street Level: The rest of their infantry and cavalry with their warrior skills with sword, spears and arrows. Dura: Large Building: Dragons current stats can take hits from arrows that were suppose to grievously harm adult Dragons. Building Level: Iron Born Ships with how they are structured. Street Level: There infantry with armor, shields and mounts. Speed: Superhuman +: Dragon Flight Speed, faster than any horse. Superhuman: speed of cavalry. Athletic +: Unsullied with military training. Superhuman: the speed of Dragons. Below Average: Iron Fleet speed. Skills Stats The Dothraki are known for their barbaric ways and horse base society have always preferred cavalry frontal charge, their legends inspire fear in their enemies, and can even cause enemy soldiers on the battle field to fear (If weak leadership is present). Unsullied are castrated and are thoroughly trained to make them some of the best fighting force in Essos both body and mind. Dragons are some of Game of Thrones' mightiest creatures that are considered living siege weapons that burn down cities. Strengths/Pros Under Daenerys' leadership and experiencing her charisma, her armies follow her with great and near unquestionable loyalty, making them willing to die for her if need be. not just her armies but even many of her generals and Councillors are influenced by her. Weaknesses/Flaws However, despite her strong nature and charisma, she is well known to make mistakes and fall into provocation as pointed by Tyrion. though some of his advice led to a few lost in battles. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery A_large_khalasar.jpg| The Dothraki hordes in droves of horses. Unsullied.png| The Unsullied, ready to fight for their savior. Dragons.jpg| Daenerys' Dragons flying over her army. Daenerys_Targaryen.jpg| Daenerys Targaryen, the true ruler of Westeros. Category:Game of Thrones Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Protagonist Category:Novel Category:TV Series Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Tier 8-C Conquest Category:Magic